Null
Warning: A full scary story, please go down if desired. Chapter 1: Arrival During the first time I played Roblox, I saw people PM me saying, "Can you give me free robux, I saw you transform tix to robux!" I ignored it, knew it that it was a spam. Few days later, a person named CreepyPasta sent me a link. I thought it was a joke, so I laughed. The next day, I became brave and tried to enter the game. It was weird, I saw blood everywhere, and I saw some kind of angel thingy. It was all black-skin, I feel scared. I saw his name, Null. He wasn't in the game-bars, but I saw that he was chatting to me. I feel like, this is the end of my life. I showed you a picture of null. Please look below. :( He chatted, "HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE BY THE KING OF THE BLOX WATCHERS. HELP ME BY TOUCHING ME." He had red eyes, looked like the KING OF THE WATCHERS. But it was a Beast Face, I was scared. Later.. Chapter 2: Betrayal I was spawned in a dark area, fearing in vain and tried to roam around, I saw 3 eyes, and Null. I think ''null ''BETRAYED '''me... I see his angel skin again... now it looks like a demon. I saw a note. It said, "Hello, what are your wishes?" I wrote, "My wish is that ''null ''will be gone, since he betrayed me." It wrote back, "MWHAHAHAHA! You want me, ''NULL, ''to be gone '''FOREVER?" I betrayed him, not him betraying me, I don't know why. Null was a dangerous guy, and I could wish he was gone, forever. Next, I spawned on a house. And then, It was realistic. Only this house, but when I entered in, I fell. I saw ''NULL, ''and he said, "WELCOME TO MY WORLD, THE DARK DIMENSION." '''Then, after that, my computer crashed, but when I turned it on, it all became red. And then, I saw the blue screen. Then, my room and everything in everywhere blacked out. I couldn't believe it. I saw ''null, '''''in my room. Then, I woke up. I knew it was a nightmare. But later, when I opened my PC, I saw my PC with a blue screen in the monitor. The monitor said: Crash():Destroyed():Reason:()Nullwillkillyou Please call an admin to fix this. And then, after that, my whole screen went red. It went crazy. I saw something, it was a countdown. 10 9 8 7 6 4 3 2 1 0 TO YOUR DOOM__ Then it totally crashed. Later, when I played ROBLOX on night, I just didn't know what to do. Later, when I played MeepCity, I saw some face. It was a smile. Then, I saw someone comment on my page (this page) when I entered ROBLOX CREEPYPASTA. It said, "nice page. Now, DIE!" Then, I felt something pierced in my heart. I saw a whole cave with a door. When I went there it closed. Then later, I was in a hospital (It's a heart attack!) Then, later, when I was healed, I got shot into the head by a psychopath doctor and died. I'm sorry, guys. I'M COMING FOR YOU. Thank you! (THE END) Please follow this page and leave a comment below if you like to! Also, if you don't like the page, don't be mad. Just tell me what to edit! Thank you! (_{I AM COMING FOR YOU.}_) THE END. (The ending was that the protagonist died.) Please put categories like this. Categories: Roblox, Moderately Long Pastas, Scary, Null